


I Know a Couple

by eavk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Texting, do not copy to another site, this is like the third fic about this moment but i had to contribute ahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Sykkuno paused for a moment before hitting send.Sykkuno: So… you know a couple people interested you say?Sykkuno: j-just kidding haha we know girls just aren’t-He already regretted sending it, but his phone vibrated with a notification instantly.Corpse: oh sykkuno
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 990





	I Know a Couple

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that this is a fictional story about online personas
> 
> this was just for fun because I found myself looking for fics that expanded on this moment and there's some really cute ones! but this is just how I like to picture that moment :)
> 
> again, this is f i c t i o n

Sykkuno paused for a moment before hitting send.

Sykkuno: So… you know a couple people interested you say?

Sykkuno: j-just kidding haha we know girls just aren’t-

He already regretted sending it, but his phone vibrated with a notification instantly.

Corpse: oh sykkuno

Corpse: don’t finish that sentence

Sykkuno: haha… but y’know it’s true

Corpse: everyone knows it’s not

Corpse: I wonder who Edison had in mind though..

Sykkuno: probably Toast haha :)

Corpse: would you want it to be Toast?

Sykkuno: oh no! I mean I just wouldn’t be surprised haha

Sykkuno: I guess Peter could have also been an option haha :) since he was there too

Sykkuno fixed his hair nervously. Corpse’s reply took a moment and Sykkuno stared at the three dots disappearing then reappearing. Sykkuno quickly typed another message out of anxiety.

Sykkuno: but it’s all just a joke anyways! !

As soon as he sent the message, Corpse’s reply appeared.

Corpse: what about me?

Corpse: oh

Sykkuno panicked, but Corpse continued typing.

Corpse: I mean-

Corpse: you know I’m not joking right sykkuno?

Sykkuno stared at the message, not knowing what to type. It took a few seconds for him to gather his racing thoughts.

Sykkuno: o oh, yeah of course! You’re really nice corpse I’m really happy we’re friends

Sykkuno: o or, I mean I hope that we are haha :)

Corpse: we definitely are.

Corpse: don’t worry that cute head of yours sykkuno

Sykkuno felt his cheeks go red and he buried his face into his hands. His phone lit up again.

Corpse: i meant everything I’ve said like during our games

Sykkuno: thanks corpse :)) I do too

Sykkuno: oh yeah that reminds me, who were you thinking of?

Sykkuno: you know.. when you said you knew a couple hahaha

Corpse: would you be interested?

Sykkuno: uhh

Corpse: you don’t have to answer this

Corpse: but would you actually date a guy?

Sykkuno: as long as they’re nice and breathing 

Sykkuno’s phone vibrated to show that Corpse hearted the message.

Corpse: hmmm

Corpse: maybe ludwig?

Sykkuno: WHAT doesn’t he have a girlfriend or something??

Corpse: ohhh so that’s your type?

Sykkuno: HWAT n no! 

Corpse: you didn’t seem opposed though..

Sykkuno: no no uhh I don’t really have a type honestly.

Sykkuno: I mean ludwig is really nice to me! He protects me in among us haha, but yeah, uh no

Corpse: did you have someone in mind?

Sykkuno: uhh

Sykkuno: not really haha 

Sykkuno: but you still haven’t said who you were thinking of.. Unless it was actually ludwig?

Corpse: nah

Sykkuno: so you were lying :(

Corpse: about what?

Corpse: oh, no. I wasn’t

Corpse: I mean, maybe

Corpse: because I only really know one person who is interested.

Sykkuno: haha, it’s ok this is all just a meme anyways haha

Sykkuno: I know everyone jokingly simps for me

Sykkuno: I wonder how it started haha

Corpse: sykkuno…

Corpse: you’re amazing you know that right?

Corpse: people play it up sometimes, but you’re genuinely an amazing person

Corpse: can I call you?

Sykkuno instantly tapped the call button.

“Oh, hi Sykkuno, I was planning to call you.” Corpse’s voice rumbled in Sykkuno’s ear. It sounded a bit more raspier than usual, but it still sounded soft.

“Oh yeah, haha just thought I would call to save you some time.”

“Aw, did you miss me already?” Sykkuno could hear the smile in Corpse’s voice.

“N-no! We were just talking… but oh yeah um- why did you want to call?”

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

“O-oh,” Sykkuno covered his face with his hand. “We were playing for almost five hours, I’m surprised you aren’t sick of hearing it by now!”

“I’d never get sick of it. I love hearing you talk, Sykkuno.”

“Thanks Corpse… I like your voice a lot too.” Sykkuno couldn’t hide his smile.

“And my laugh right?”

“O-oh, uhhh-”

Corpse chuckled, and the sound stirred in Sykkuno’s chest. “I- I think your laugh is cute, too. Or actually- everything about you is adorable.”

“Aw Corpse,” Sykkuno muttered, not knowing how to respond again.

There was a pause between them.

“I haven’t been in a relationship in a while.” Corpse said suddenly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I don’t like dating much.”

“Oh… I see. I mean, I don’t really actually know, but I think I understand. Sometimes it’s just not the right time, right? And you’re still young so I’m sure-”

“How old are you?”

“O-oh umm, not young haha. I don’t really like to say it often but I’ll be thirty in like a year or something, so…”

“Not too bad.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Sykkuno, what’s the youngest age you would date?”

Sykkuno laughed nervously, “u-uh, I don’t know… maybe uhh 25? I don’t know.”

“Aw man… I wish I was born two years earlier, damnit.”

“Uh- what?! What do you mean- oh um.”

“You can’t push it down a little? I’ve heard I’m quite mature for my age. I haven’t been carded since I was like, eighteen.”

“Um Corpse? What? Y-you’re joking aha.”

“Not really.”

The line went silent.

“U-uh, um.”

“Sykkuno… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But I think I’ve made my point as clear as I can.” Corpse paused for a moment, “but I will say it.” Sykkuno could hear he was smiling.

“I’m interested. In like, dating you. Because I like, like you. In that way. If- if that’s okay.”

“Um-”

“It’s cool if it’s not. But honestly I really do just want you to know that you’re so amazing Sykkuno. And literally anyone, anyone would be so lucky to have you. I need you to know that.”

“You’re amazing too, Corpse.”

“Thank you.”

“Look- I um. I really don’t know how to like, do these things.”

“It’s ok Sykkuno-”

“But- um. I want to try. With you. Um, if you meant it? It’s okay if you don’t or you probably changed your mind-” Sykkuno could feel the doubt and anxiety rushing back in.

“Yes, Sykkuno.” Corpse’s soft voice calmed him back down instantly.

“Uh- yeah?”

“Yeah, I’d really, really like that.”

“O-okay… also, I like you too um, I don’t remember if I said that or not.”

Corpse giggled, “that’s nice to hear. I like you too, Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno smiled, “are we talking about the game, or?” he joked.

“Nah… actually I guess I have told you this before.” He could hear the grin in Corpse’s voice, “I definitely wasn’t talking about the game.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I'm a fake fan and didn't realize Sykkuno's name is spelled with two k's and not two n's so I had to manually go back and type it correctly... pain.
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
